


La mer et la mort, et un Coca

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bittersweet, Death References, Gen, Season/Series 03, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que diriez-vous d'un peu d'illusions avec vos derniers instants, en exclusivité de votre subconscient ? Fic située juste après le final de la saison 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mer et la mort, et un Coca

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon.

"Quels sont tes plans, John ?"

L'humain se retourna vers Harvey. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il montrait, c'était plutôt... de l'énervement, de la frustration. Ou plutôt, ce qu'auraient été ces sentiments s'ils avaient pu être aussi puissants que la haine ou l'amour. "Je vais mourir asphyxié, dans cette capsule minuscule, sans pouvoir même tenter un plan désespéré, et je pensais que ce ne pourrait pas être pire. J'avais oublié que tu pouvais t'inviter."

"Tout est fini, donc." murmura Harvey. Il semblait déçu. Comme s'il avait attendu que John ait un dernier plan implausible pour les sauver, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. Ou de façon encore plus improbable, qu'il se montre aimable avec lui pour leurs derniers instants. "Mon existence aussi arrive à sa fin."

"Si tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, Harv, cela vient d'échouer misérablement."

Harvey fit la moue, s'appuya confortablement sur une paroi de cockpit pas du tout confortable, et commença, docte et détaché "Que penses-tu des illusions, John ?"

"Va te faire..."

"C'est une possibilité. En fait, je suggérais n'importe quoi où la vue soit meilleure qu'une étendue de léviathans morts... et, tu sais, les sensations plus agréables que celle de manquer d'air davantage de seconde en seconde." Il eut un geste de dépit. "Après tout, tu semblais les apprécier avec cette sorcière."

"Ce ne serait pas vraiment digne. Fuir de cette façon." contesta calmement John.

"Mourir pour rien est rarement digne. mais on peut au moins se dispenser de hurler en appelant au secours dans les dernières minutes."

"Peux-tu vraiment faire mieux ?" demanda John, désignant du regard le paysage, et oui, c'était des Léviathans morts, mais c'étaient aussi des étoiles, et qu'est-ce qu'un astronaute peut imaginer de mieux ?

Bien sûr, Harvey, vivant dans son subconscient, comprenait toutes les implications de la question, et le décor changea pour révéler de nouvelles étoiles.

C'étaient celles de la Terre, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être astronaute pour reconnaître les étoiles de la planète où on est né, en un battement de coeur.

Et c'était leur reflet sur la mer, les vagues clapotantes, et même si John avait voulu se rappeler la Terre aussi précisément, il n'aurait pas pu. L'odeur de la mer, l'air tiède et le vent frais, la sensation du sable sur ses pieds.

"Personnellement, j'attendrais bien le jour." commenta Harvey, faisant sursauter John.

"Je suppose que ce devrais t'être reconnaissant de m'avoir invité chez moi ? Mais pour attendre le jour, il y a de bonnes chances pour que nous mourrions avant."

Harvey ricana. "Oh, quitte à vivre dans une illusion, autant modifier un peu la perception du temps ; aussi, nous pouvons utiliser des moyens plus directs. Soleil !"

La même plage, submergée de lumière, et l'air chaud sur la peau, et l'impression que le temps était tout de même passé, juste sans laisser le temps de s'ennuyer.

"Je vais voir les filles, John ! Je te prends un cornet de glace ? Ou peut-être des churros ?"

John eut un geste peu impliqué qui - pour un individu qui savait interpréter, par exemple en vivant dans son subconscient - signifiait qu'il était content qu'Harvey s'éloigne, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Puis il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait goûté de la nourriture humaine, se ravisa, et demanda les deux, avec un Coca.

L'illusion était réaliste, prenante, et John aurait certainement pu s'en libérer en s'ébrouant mentalement, si elle n'avait pas été trop agréable pour en avoir envie.

Cela aurait même pu être inquiétant pour l'avenir, s'il y avait eu un avenir.


End file.
